You Can't Cheat Death
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] Deathfic but its not sad. 2x1 yaoi


Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Archive:   
  
Crowds start to gather in the streets. The people look up at the sky. They are hugging, kissing and celebrating the new peace that we have created.  
  
Heero looked out from Wing and felt himself loosening up as a feeling of ease and satisfaction sank in. At last, the world and the colonies are finally at peace. He feel like he could finally rest and take the time to enjoy the peace that he and his fellow teammates had risked our lives for. He sank back into the cockpit and relaxed. This was truly a wonderful feeling.this was the end of the war.  
  
"The war is over. THE WAR IS OVER!" the civilians chant over and over.  
  
Yes, the war is over.but has it truly ended? And was this the war to end all wars or was there more to come? Heero asked subconsciously. He remembered all the training sessions that Dr J had taught him and according to his teachings this was supposed to be end. But even the executives who run the colonies and many rulers of the many nations on earth weren't certain. Maybe in a few decades someone from the latter generation, someone who didn't see the destruction that this war caused might start another.  
  
Heero had to admit that he agreed with Zechs.or was it Milliardo? He said that the only way to end all wars was to destroy anything that had the potential to kill, to destroy all weapons and enemies.  
  
"I have fought in this war." He said to no one in particular.  
  
"I have killed many people and injured several thousand more in my journey for peace."  
  
"I am a weapon."  
  
"This.this means.I must be destroyed."  
  
But Heero didn't want to die. He wanted more than anything to live in the peace he had created with his long time crush, Duo.  
  
A buzz on the COMM link from Deathscythe Hell brought Heero back to reality.  
  
"Heero! Oi Heero! We did it! We've saved them! We created peace - oh yea oh yea who da man? I'm da man!"  
  
At least there was a guy who was all smiles. Duo, always there to make him happy.  
  
"If only I had the courage to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" The American ceased celebrating when he noticed the serious tone of Heero's voice. "You alright Heero? You look a little pale. I hope you didn't lose too much blood from those blasts that you took."  
  
"I'm fine Duo." Heero smiled weakly and looked at the little red button, the self-denotation button. He reached over and grasped the device, holding it up to the screen for Duo to see. "Thank you for everything Duo." He paused and swallowed. "I.I never had the chance to tell you.you're my best friend, my first true friend."  
  
Then he pressed the red button, the self-detonation button for the second and final time.  
  
He didn't see Deathscythe Hell jump out in front of him just as his gundam exploded.  
  
---  
  
Heero woke up to see a white ceiling. White ceiling? Crap. Duo must have saved me somehow and taken me to hospital.  
  
"Oh good! You're awake."  
  
Heero blinked a few times and wiped the sleep away from his eyes only to see a nurse leaning over him. Then he heard a familiar voice. It was a voice that he was not expecting to hear.  
  
"Where is he? Yeah to heck with the wings I'm not a chicken so stop grooming me. I said I was fine. Listen, looking after my hair takes more effort than looking after this.argh stop it right now. You're going to make me molt. Now where is he? Heero?! Oi. Damn it! Don't tell me I died without you. Man you are so dead when I find you.wait if I find you you'll already be dead.well I'll make you pay for blowing your sorry ass up and mine included. HEERO FRIGGIN YUY WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Duo was dead?  
  
"Mr Maxwell. Please." Said an unfamiliar voice. "Yelling is not permitted in the waking room. If anything goes wrong all of heaven and hell will be upturned."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! HEERO WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Huh? Duo was here? Heero was now thoroughly confused. Am I dead or alive?  
  
"God, this is angel 37850871 here. I'm seeking permission for restraining orders for a Mr Duo Maxwell, angel number 735765422222. He's making far too much noise in the waking room and I'm afraid he might disturb the drifting souls."  
  
Drifting souls.heaven and hell.exactly where was I? Heero tried to sit up but found it too painful.  
  
"I wouldn't try doing that yet." Said the person who had just called themselves angel 37850871. "Now Mr Yuy. I must say that was quite a way of putting an end to things. I want you to stay put for a moment while I go get the doctor."  
  
Too confused to argue, Heero nodded and waited patiently. Not long after another person who Heero could only assume was the doctor entered the room. He too had wings. Just what was going on in this hospital?  
  
"Ah.hello Mr Heero Yuy. I see that you have finally awakened."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The doctor laughed. "You sound exactly the same as you did on earth. Oh and before I forget.congratulations, you've made it to heaven."  
  
Heero's eyes widened in shock at that statement. After all that killing and fighting he had somehow made it into heaven? Wasn't Quatre was always telling him how trigger-happy he was? And to top it off he committed suicide anyway. Didn't Duo say that all suicides go straight to hell?  
  
"Surprised? Most people are. Anyway you should be fine in an hour or so. I'll have your bed take you to your room so you can rest. Feel free to roam around. You might also like to try out your new wings."  
  
Heero's eyes almost fell out when he looked over his shoulder. Sure enough he had grown a pair of white wings.  
  
The doctor gave Heero a warm smile and pressed a few buttons on a remote control that he was holding. Instantly the bed lifted off the floor. A flying bed!  
  
"Heero! I know you're in there."  
  
"I think I should let you see your friend now. He's been making a ruckus ever since he woke up. Oh and before I forget to tell you, all the information that you want can be retrieved by saying it's name and then clapping twice." said the doctor before the bed slowly flew me out of the room making Heero twice as perplexed as he had been when he woke up.  
  
The flying bed took Heero out into the corridor where he saw Duo. He had never seen Duo so pale with worry throughout the time that he had known him. Duo was almost as white as my hospital sheets. Heero watched Duo pace up and down the corridor muttering to himself in what must have been the waiting room. Heero called out his name to gain his attention.  
  
Duo's response to his voice was faster than Heero had expected. Duo had ran.no he flown at what must have been mach speed to Heero's side.  
  
"Heero! Are you alright? Dude I was so worried about you when you didn't wake up. I thought you had gone into a coma."  
  
"A coma?" A puzzled look swept onto his face. "Duo, how long have I been out?"  
  
"Um.long enough for me to grow a goatee." Duo said pointing to his chin.  
  
Heero shook his head. "Duo, get rid of it. It doesn't suit you.um where exactly are we going?"  
  
Duo shrugged.  
  
"Depends on what they classified you as. I'm in the protector's section, level 3."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Which is not the direction in which your bed is headed."  
  
The two boys were quiet for a moment as the bed turned a corner. Duo gasped when he realized where the bed was headed before doubling over in laughter. Heero glared at him.  
  
"And exactly what is so funny?" he asked.  
  
"You've been put into the restraining area, level 6." Guffawed Duo. "Fancy that! The world protector, the one who brought peace to earth and the colonies needs to be restrained for his own protection."  
  
"Hn. Most likely that my data was entered into the database incorrectly."  
  
Duo's face showed surprise and disbelief.  
  
"Uh, I seriously doubt that. I mean the big guy up there does all of that. You know the real McCoy." He pointed to the sky above him and flapped his wings excitedly. "He's really cool. Absolutely awesome guy and he always has the best stories to tell. You just have to meet him but finding time to have a private chat could be difficult. He has a lot of stuff to do."  
  
Heero nodded as the bed made contact with the ground. "Such as?"  
  
"Hmm.such as giving us angels their numbers. I was a bit peeved when I didn't get 02. Hey did the doctor tell you what your number was?"  
  
Heero thought back to the talk he had with the doctor. He couldn't recall anything about a number.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Duo smiled. "Excellent! You can use this opportunity to play with heaven's magic. It's quite amazing." Duo's eyes grew wide with excitement. "I only wish that I could have used it as a child."  
  
"Magic?" Heero rubbed his temples. He was sure that if he weren't in heaven he would be having a massive headache from this information overload.  
  
"Yeah like this." Said Duo. "Say for example.if I wanted to read a book like." Duo sniggered. "Relena's Peacecraft's diary." Duo clapped his hands twice and the book appeared in his hands. "See? The book comes to you. And when you've finished with it you just click your fingers. You try it. Just say rego information and clap twice."  
  
Heero looked a bit doubtful. "Rego information." He clapped twice and a large folder fell into his lap. Printed on the front of the folder was the number 824654535856.  
  
"Hey Ro, that's a long number you got there." Said Duo when he saw it. "What a toughie to remember. Glad mine has a few repeaters in there."  
  
"Hn. Scrap the number and call me Heero or 01." Said Heero as he clicked his fingers.  
  
"Nah! Can't do that. I'm pretty sure Adam's got your number. I already tried to get 02 but Eve's already got it. (1) I had a major spat with her when I found out but in the end she won and I had to stick with 735765422222. Hey can you use your wings yet? I'll race you."  
  
Heero had almost forgotten about the wings that were sticking out from his shoulder blades. He climbed out of his bed and watched as Duo flapped his wings gently. His feet slowly lifted off the ground. Heero tried to copy his movements but couldn't seem to make his wings move.  
  
"How do you do that?" he asked. His voice had a slight tone of annoyance.  
  
"You just move them like you would with your feet. Use the muscles in your wings." Instructed Duo. "Move them like this." The braided boy demonstrated with a few exaggerated flaps causing him to rise higher.  
  
Heero tried again but couldn't seem to make his own move.  
  
"I.can't."  
  
Duo looked on in awe.  
  
"You mean there's finally something that I can do better than the perfect soldier?" asked Duo out loud. "Woo hoo! I have waited for this day to arrive and it has finally come. I can do something Heero can't do. I can do something that Heero can't do." He chanted as he did loop the loops in the sky.  
  
"Duo." Said Heero through gritted teeth.  
  
Duo stopped midair.  
  
"Ok. I'll help you. Hehe I get to help the perfect soldier cos I can do something Heero can't do."  
  
Duo flew down and lifted Heero off the floor. He flew them up and out of the window.  
  
"Nice view out here. Isn't it Heero?  
  
Heero froze and hoped that Duo hadn't lost his sanity.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?"  
  
Duo looked down at the boy in his arms.  
  
"Remember the time you jumped outta that military hospital without releasing your parachute?"  
  
Heero nodded. How could he forget? It was the second time that he had laid his eyes on the beautiful boy.  
  
"And remember what you said on earth before you decided to go into trigger happy mode?"  
  
Remembering the events that followed that incident Heero blushed and nodded.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told you that you're my friend.my best friend"  
  
"Did you really mean it when you said that?" Duo asked with a sly smile.  
  
Heero nodded in hope that by giving the right answers Duo would bring both of them back into the room. "Duo are you going to teach me to fly or are you just gonna babble all day?"  
  
"Patience, patience." Teased his friend. "Now just one more question.do you trust me?"  
  
A look of confusion was plastered on Heero's face. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I trust you. I mean you've even saved my life plenty of times during the war."  
  
The sly smile turned into an evil grin. "Good." And with that said he let go.  
  
Heero felt himself falling, gradually picking up speed as he made his way towards the clouded ground below him. Beside him he heard Duo's voice. The braided angel was flying at super speed in case he didn't make it.  
  
"C'mon Heero, use those wings!"  
  
Heero clenched his eyes shut and pretended he could see himself flying.  
  
"Awesome!" came Duo's voice. "You're doing it! You're doing it! Just add a bit more power to the flap!"  
  
Heero concentrated harder on the working the muscles in his back. He had to fly, he was going to fly because if he didn't fly he was going to.  
  
"Uh Heero, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Heero did open his eyes and was shocked to find that he hovering two feet away from the clouded ground. Slowly he made his way towards the white floor and was even more surprised to find it felt soft and fluffy. Then he remembered what had just happened. He turned around and looked at Duo who was still flapping his wings in the sky above him.  
  
"Why did you drop me like that?" he snapped. "I could have died if I didn't learn to fly in time!"  
  
Duo put his index finger to his lip, pretending to be deep in thought.  
  
"Now I seem to remember that once upon a time I knew a guy by the name of Heero Yuy who was always more than willing to sacrifice his life in order to finish a mission. In fact it was due to this reason that he's standing below me right now." He said out loud.  
  
Below Heero fumed. "Duo" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Duo ignored him and continued thinking out loud.  
  
"And I also seem to recall that you can't die again once you're dead. Hmm, makes me wonder why Heero's so angry?"  
  
Heero's temper was cooled upon hearing these words. Yes, he was dead and he couldn't die again. There was no need for fear anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo." He mumbled. "I forgot."  
  
He looked up when there was no response from his friend.  
  
Duo who had crossed his arms looked Heero straight in the eye. "Well Heero, I'm waiting."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
In a flash Duo had tackled Heero into a bear hug. "Of course I forgive you.you angel. Friends forgive friends right? And I also want to let you know that you can trust me. Remember, you can't get hurt here."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Also don't think those stupid suicidal thoughts like you did back on earth."  
  
Tears rolled down Heero's cheeks. Yes, finally somebody cared for him. There was no reason to think such thoughts.  
  
Feeling the wetness Duo let go of his friend and with a flick of the wrist, turned the tears into beautiful sparkles that surrounded them. (2) Heero gasped in awe at the beautiful flashes of light that the sparkles emitted.  
  
The two held each other for a long time until Heero fell asleep in Duo's arms.  
  
"Never leave me like that again my friend," whispered Duo to his sleeping friend as he took flight-carrying Heero in his arms. "Never."  
  
(1) Referring to the story of Adam and Eve. (2) Making a reference to the tears Trowa saw in zero gravity. 


End file.
